Underworld 3: A new life
by LadyTwilight2008
Summary: This fic picks up right after Evolution and continues to trace the lines of Selene and Michael's relationship. Will their lives be all roses and sunshine, or does a new danger lurk in the shadows, waiting to tear them appart forever?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Memories.

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Underworld, only the movie and the comic…so yea.**_

Selene pulled away from Michael and looked into his eyes, shocked to see her hybrid alive and well. The sun beat down on her for the first time in hundreds of years.

"Michael…I thought I'd lost you…"

"You did for a while…but I heard your voice and was revived somehow…"

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. He held her close to him and ran his hand up and down her back, avoiding the large hole there from Markus's attack. William, Markus's lycan brother, lay beheaded on the ground, and Markus was strewn about in millions of pieces.

"C'mon Selene, let's get the hell out of here."

Selene nodded and walked with him out of her former home. As she emerged fully into the sun, her eyes closed on instinct. Michael placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Doesn't it feel good to be able to see the sun again?"

"Yes…it's been so long…I welcome the warmth again." she said gazing up into the sky.

The vampire let a sigh pass her lips and then looked around, thinking of something.

"Selene?"

"I just realized….we have no way off this island….since Markus kind of destroyed our ride….and my family had to be stupid and build the house in the middle of an ocean…"

Michael laughed a bit and looked around for any means of transportation. His eyes landed on a small boat down by the water.

"What about that boat?"

"That thing was there when I was a little girl….it may not even run anymore…"

"It's worth a shot….don't you think?"

"I suppose."

Selene walked with Michael down to the boat, and as soon as her feet touched the ground of the small beach-like area, her mind was bombarded with memories from her past. She grew a bit dizzy and leaned against a rock as she saw herself and her sister frolicking in the water as children, without a care in the world.

"Selene? Are you okay?"

She shook her head and then smiled a bit at Michael, to try and ease his worry, if only a little bit.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just remembering some things from my past, that's all." she said reassuringly.

"Okay…" he said beginning to examine the boat, only to find a large hold in the bottom.

"Well…it has a hole in it…but I can fix that with some wood and nails…"

Michael then left in search of lumber and nails to mend the vessel and allow them to escape the crumbling castle that Selene once called home. She let herself lean back against the rock once more, as more memories flooded into the vampire's head. She saw her mother, father, and sister swimming in the ocean beside the house, and saw herself sitting on the shore, watching.

Selene closed her eyes as the vivid memory switched from that scene, to a scene of her and her sister running through the underground tunnels of the castle. The two of them laughed as their nanny tried to follow them, failing miserably. Selene was jolted out of her daze by the sound of nails being hammered into wood. Michael had returned and began to mend the boat.

"This shouldn't take me very long, and then we can get out of here…" he said as he nailed the wood into place.

"My only question…" Selene said handing him another piece of wood, "Is which way do we go once we're on the water…"

They hybrid stopped hammering for a minute and looked up at the vampire standing by his side.

"Hmmm…good question…."

Another memory suddenly assaulted the ex-death dealer's mind, and she smiled. The memory this time, was one of her going into town across the ocean with her parents.

"Never mind….just leave the navigating to me."

Michael nodded and finished fixing up the boat with a smile. He looked at Selene and held out a hand to help her in.

"We should get some things from the helicopter…like weapons, food, blankets, that sort of thing."

"Okay…your right on that one." he said going back to the chopper with her.

Selene gathered a bag of weapons, guns, knives, bombs, and anything else she thought could prove useful. Michael got a large duffle bag full of blood packs and another of blankets and coats. They loaded the bags into the boat and pushed it into the water.

"Okay Selene, which way."

Selene looked around the vast ocean and then smiled.

"Just go towards the sun, we'll hit land in a day at the most."

The hybrid nodded and turned on the boat's engine, sending them off towards the sun. Every now and then, he stole glances at the vampire across the boat, staring down at the water.

"Selene….are you alright? You're not acting like yourself…"

"I'm just…thinking…that's all. I'm fine."

Selene looked up at him and sent him a small smile, before moving closer to him in the small boat. He smiled back and kept them heading towards the sun.

"So…what's in store for us now?" he asked, a bit concerned about their future, if Selene would leave him alone.

"I'm not sure….to be honest, I have no clue what is going to happen to us now….maybe we'll still be hunted….or maybe we can have a normal life…who knows at this point…"

Michael let out a sigh, and suddenly, bullets were raining down on them. Selene looked up, and hissed. She pulled a gun from the bag and aimed at the boat following them.

"Michael…can this thing go any faster?"

He nodded and put the boat into high gear, the force of speed almost knocking Selene from the vessel. Once she had re-gained her balance, she aimed the rifle, and shot, hitting the driver of the following boat. She cursed as a new driver took the wheel.

"Try and get us behind them!"

Michael nodded and maneuvered the small boat behind the following one, and Selene took aim once more. She aimed again and fired, her bullet striking the engine of the boat.

"Now get us the hell out of here!" she called to the hybrid at the wheel.

He nodded and sped off towards the quickly approaching land in the distance. The boat behind them chose that moment to explode, sending bits of metal at them. Selene ducked as did Michael. Soon, their ship hit land, sending both of them flying out of it and onto the sand.

"Well…at least we landed on something soft…" Michael said with a small chuckle.

Selene rolled her eyes and looked at where they had landed, and her eyes widened.

AN: SOO? My first Underworld fic…what do you think so far? Please giveme some feedback on this fic...if you want to give me some constructive critisisms, it is welcome, just no flames please. . I will update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A New Home.

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own Underworld and never will! SO YOU CANNOT SUE ME!**_

When Selene's eyes widened, Michael became concerned immediately once more.

"Selene? Hey, what's wrong now?"

"This place…I know this place…and it's not a very good one for us to be."

"Why not?"

Selene looked at Michael from the corner of her eye and grabbed his hand, pulling him through the town.

"Just trust me. Keep walking, and DO NOT make eye contact with anyone here. Don't speak, don't look up, and whatever you do, don't use my first name."

Michael looked at her with a confused look before looking down at the ground and at her feet. She pulled him into the woods around the town and sighed.

"Alright…you can speak…"

"What was that all about?"

"That town, it's a place where men are basically slaves to the women. If you would have spoken, looked at me, or even said my name, you would have been killed."

"We…we're not going to stay THERE are we?"

"No, no of course not. There's a normal place not far from here that we can settle down for a while. It's not a very big place, but it's nice none-the-less."

Michael smiled and took Selene's hand again, walking with her through the trees. Before long, night fell, and the forest grew pitch black. Selene let out a frustrated hiss and found a cave.

"We'll have to stay here for the night…it's too dark here right now for even a vampire to see. As soon as the sun comes up, we'll start out again."

He nodded and sat down against the wall, pulling Selene into his arms and absent-mindedly running a hand through her hair. She laid her ear over his heart and listened to the steady beat. Michael leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead with a smile. Selene looked up into his eyes and smiled back at him.

"I love you Selene."

"I know you do, Michael, and you know I feel the same way for you, don't you?"

They hybrid smiled and nodded, kissing her forehead again. She let her eyes close and laid her hand on his chest as well, her finger drawing invisible patterns on the fabric of his shirt. He smiled again and took her hand, lacing their fingers together and rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand, letting his eyes close as well.

"Goodnight…"

Selene did not answer, for the vampire was already sleeping soundly in his arms. Before long, Michael fell into a deep slumber as well, his arms tightening on the woman he loved. When morning came, his eyes opened and he let out a yawn. Selene also awoke, stretching herself out, almost like a cat.

"So…how far is it to this little town of yours Selene?"

"It's about another hour's walk at the least."

Michael nodded and the two began to walk through the woods towards the town. About an hour and a half later, they emerged from the trees into a nice, peaceful looking town. Selene smiled and walked further into town, getting smiles and waves.

"This place hasn't changed a bit…"

"Huh?"

"My parents used to bring me here all the time when they would go shopping."

"Wow…that's a long trip to just go shopping."

Selene nodded at him and let out a small laugh before walking up to a small house.

"Good…it's still here. This was my mother's summer home…we always came here to stay…" she said pushing open the door.

Michael's eyes nearly fell out of his head, the house was huge, and decorated like a king and queen had lived there.

"Welcome home, Michael."

AN: Second chapter up now, let me know what you think. Chow!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A New Enemy

**_Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN UNDERWORLD!_**

The hybrid stared into the house in awe before following Selene inside. The door swung shut behind them, cutting off the cool air. Selene flicked on the lights and looked around as they came on.

"Well...it's going to need some cleaning...but other than that, it's the same..."

Michael looked down at Selene standing at his side and then back up at the house. There was a sudden noise from behind one of the doors in the long hallway, and both heads snapped towards it. Michael's eyes turned black and his fingernails grew out. The two of them went to the door and the sound stopped.

"What the...why did it stop?"

Selene looked at Michael before pulling the door open, only to find a pile of melted flesh. Michael's eye twitched a bit as Selene knelt next to the mass.

"This used to be human...I think..."

"What happened to it..."

"It looks like acid...or some other chemical capable of melting flesh from bone...and the thing is, it just happened..."

Another sound came from down the hall and Michael transformed fully into his hybrid form and growled. Selene stood up and pulled her gun out of her holster, ready for anything. Then, they went down the hall and emerged into the living area. As soon as the light was on, a creature stood from the floor, towering over both of them.

"What the hell is it!"

"I don't know...but it's the thing that made that pile of flesh in the other room."

Selene shot her weapon at the thing, striking it every time. The mystery creature just plucked the bullets out of it's body and slammed it's fist into Selene, knocking her across the room and into the wall. Michael growled and charged at the creature, his claws slicing into it's skin, only to be knocked away as well.

"Damn it...what IS this thing..." Selene said getting up and aiming her gun again, only to find it empty.

The creature roared and opened it's mouth, spitting forth acid. Selene dodged out of the way as the glowing chemical hit the wall behind her. The thing continued to spit acid at the two of them, eventually making them retreat. They left the house and went back into the woods.

"Damn it!" she said plowing her fist into a tree.

Michael transformed back into his human form and sat down against the tree's trunk. Selene looked back through the trees at the town before letting out a sigh and sitting down as well.

"What do you think that thing was Selene?"

"I don't know, I only know one thing, and that thing is, I don't like that creature."

"I wonder how it's able to store acid in it's body without hurting itself..."

"When I shot it...it looked like it had a layer of something underneath it's skin...maybe it protects it from the effects of the acid..."

Michael looked at Selene, sitting against the tree across from him. She closed her eyes and then looked down at her hands resting in her lap.

"So..what do we do now?"

Selene looked up at her hybrid companion and sighed.

"I suppose we find somewhere else to go..."

The pair stood, and began the walk away from the town, and towards the docks. Soon, they had boarded a boat and were sailing out onto the ocean, not even knowing where the boat was taking them. Michael looked over at Selene and took her hand into his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry...we won't have to run forever."

Selene looked up at him and then back out at the ocean, "I wouldn't be so confident..."

Litte did either of them know, in the bowls of the ship,their newenemy lurked, waiting to show it's face once more, and ruin the peace and tranquillity of the wide open seas.

AN: Chapter three...I know, not very good, but...yeah...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Return Of An Elder

_**I STILL do not own Underworld and do not claim to, so you cannot sue me! AHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem**_

Soon after boarding the ship, Michael and Selene retired to the room they were to stay in for the duration of the journey. Selene stood by the window and watched as fish and differant sea life swam by. The captain had only had a room below deck open when they boarded.

"Selene...ever since the encounter with that acid monster, you've been quieter than ususal...is everything alright?"

The vampire only continued to watch as the colorful fish swam by. Michael walked up behind her and sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist. Selene looked at him over her shoulder and then back to the window.

"I'm fine Michael...really...I'm just thinking about a few things right now..."

Michael put his hands on her shoulders and began to gently massage the tension out of them. Selene found herself leaning back into his hands and letting her eyes fall shut. Michael leaned down and kissed her forehead before moving his hands down her back.

"Michael...tell me something...why do you care about me so much..."

"You helped me so many times...you didn't abandon me...not to mention your beautiful..."

Selene smiled slightly and leaned her heand back on Michael's shoulder. The hybrid leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss, turning her to face him. Selene wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. Michael smiled into the kiss and pulled her closer, licking her lips, silently asking for entrance. Selene opened her mouth, letting his tongue slide in.

He growled in his throat and reached around her body, finding the zipper on her leather corset and pulling it down. The vampire slid a hand into Michael's hair, pulling his lips harder to hers. Soon, she felt the zipper on the front of her body-suit being pulled down as well, and her hands went to the buttons of his shirt. His shirt hit the ground as soon as her arms were out of the body-suit she wore.

Michael smiled when he had her completely stripped, and then removed the rest of his clothes, lowering her to the bed in the room. Selene's legs automatically went around his waist and her head fell back against the pillows as she felt the hybrid enter her. He pressed his lips to her shoulder and began to move in and out of her body, getting small groans from the vampire under him.

"Open...your eyes...Selene..."

She did just that, her eyes opened and revealed the ice blue color of a vampire experiancing extreme pleasure.

He smiled and kissed her forehead before pressing his lips to hers and allowing his tongue to once again invade her open mouth. Selene wrapped her arms tight around him, pulling him closer and moving her hips with his. Michael made love to the woman he loved all night, and they finally fell asleep around two in the morning, unaware that they were being watched.

The lovers were awakened by screaming from on deck. Selene stood up and dressed quickly, watching Michael do the same before rushing up the steps. Her eyes widened when she saw the source of the screaming, it was Viktor. Somehow the remaining vampires had been able to bring Viktor back to life, looking good as new.

"Vi..Viktor...but how...I...I killed you..."

The vampire elder turned to Selene and smirked at her, before slowly walking towards her.

"Indeed you did Selene. I layed dead for the longest time, until my fellow vampires brought me back from the firey hell I was experiancing."

"I cut your head in two...how could they bring you back from that..."

"Hmm...the coven has grown more advanced my dear."

Selene's eyes darted around the deck from Michael standing by her side, to the people trying to escape, and to the people lying dead on the deck, blood drained. Before she could make a move, Selene found herself being held off the ground by her neck, Viktor glaring up at her.

"SELENE!" Michael called, trying to go to her.

He was surrounded by the acid creatures they had encountered in the town before.

"You killed your father figure Selene...and showed no remorse for me. What kind of leader would I be...if I let that go unpunished?" he said tightening his grip.

Gasping for air, Selene said, "Did you show remorse when...you...slaughtered...my family..."

Viktor threw Selene into the side of the ship, cracking it and getting a cry of pain from her. He walked over to Michael and picked him up, hissing, and throwing him over the side of the ship. Selene stood, and looked over the side.

"MICHAEL!"

When there was no sign of her hybrid, Selene's eyes turned snow white, and she turned her attention back to the once-dead elder before her. Viktor was a bit surprised at her eye color, not sure what it meant.

"You killed my family..." she said stepping towards him, "you killed the man I love...and now...I'll kill you, and this time, you'll stay dead."

Selene's eyes narrowed with every word and every step she took. Viktor stood his ground until he saw the sun begin to rise over the horizon and he darted into the shadows.

"Oh Viktor...don't think that a little thing like the sun is going to stop me from killing you."

"If you get out in the sun...you'll die...just like me..."

Selene smirked as the sun rose completely, and she stood, perfectly fine, bathing in it's golden rays. From the shadows, Viktor's eyes widened and he vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving Selene to her business for the time being. She rushed to the side of the ship to search for Michael again, and saw him in his hybrid form, climbing up the side of the ship. Michael climbed over and growled, looking for the acid creatures.

"They vanished...along with Viktor." she said hugging him tight.

Michael turned back into his human form and held her close to him, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back.

"He will die at my hands...just like before. And this time..there won't be anything left to resurect."

"Selene...he's gotten stronger."

"So have I." she said in a determined tone.

Selene stayed in his arms as the ship sailed into the sun, taking it's dead passengers along with it.

**_AN: So...chapter four. What did you all think? A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I appreciate it, and keep em comin. Till next time, friends, Ja Ne!_**


End file.
